Going Under
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: Someone has been watching Vegeta from Hell, watching all the bad things Goku has been doing to him, this is what he thinks. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ but VEGETA IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! *runs away from Akira Toriyama, who is holding a not very friendly looking frying pan -.-*  
  
Hey hey! Well this is a weird idea I just had. It's meant 2 b a one-shot songfic btw. But it may become more.*hint hint* lolz. Review plz! ^^  
  
Warning: Mention of rape, death, angst Pairings: Goku+Vegeta, ?/Vegeta Song: 'Going Under' by Evanescence. Get their album, it RULEZ! ** show the lyrics  
  
*Now I will tell you what I've done for you* *50,000 tears I've cried* *Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you* *And you, still won't hear me*  
  
You never know what life will throw at you, one moment your life seems meaningless and the next it is full of meaning. This is the case with myself. I shall tell you a story, a story with a lot of complicated issues. Most of them involving my prince. The one who was promised to become the first super saiyan, but was beaten to it by someone with an I.Q equivalent to a glass of water.  
  
*Going Under.*  
  
My prince has lived through so much in his life, but it could not compare to what he has gone through since he came to a miserable little planet called Earth. He has been ripped of his rank and his pride, forced into submission by a third class warrior. That third class warrior defeated him, humiliated him. And I am powerless to stop him from doing it time and time again.  
  
*Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself* *Maybe I'll wake up for once* *Not tormented daily, defeated by you* *Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom*  
  
You see, I am dead. Deceased. However you want to say it, I can not help my prince. I am in Hell, looking through the silver pond. The silver pond shows what is going on in life, it shows you who you want to see. But it comes at a price, you are only allowed to look into it once. The longer you can look into it determines on how long you can keep your gaze upon it. I have broken the record for this, never looking away from the pond since I entered Hell. And that was about two Earth years ago.  
  
*I'm dying again*  
  
I continue to stare down through the pond at my beloved prince, who is once again being beaten by that third class warrior. I wish I could help him. If I could just gaze upon his beautiful face and see him smile, I would be content. But I have only see him smile once, and that was when it was just the two of us. He lit up the whole room when he did. I myself, smile at the memory.  
  
*I'm going under* *Drowning in you* *I'm falling forever* *I've got to break through*  
  
Why does that third class continue to mock my prince so? How DARE he! My prince doesn't deserve this. When he was brutally murdered by Frieza, I got to see him when he came to Hell, but only for a short time. He has been through so much. He has been humiliated, killed, beaten and even RAPED. He cried when that happened. I know because I was the one who comforted him, that was when he smiled at me. Thankful for me helping him.  
  
*I'm going under*  
  
The pond shows my prince, flying towards a house. Oh. It's THAT house. His face is hard, emotionless. He lands and that third class steps out of the house, shouting goodbye to that harpy he calls a wife. He and my prince then fly to a clearing in the woods. That asshole's face suddenly changes from the happy go lucky mask to his true self. He says something to the prince, who winces. Damn this pond, you can see them but you can't hear their conversation!  
  
*Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies* *So I don't know whats real and whats not* *Always confusing the thoughts in my head* *So I can't trust myself anymore*  
  
Suddenly, he pounces at my beautiful prince, throwing him to the ground. Vegeta's face becomes fearful, before he slips his emotionless mask back on. That bastard kisses my prince, before ripping his clothes off. I want to look away, I so badly want to look away. But if I look away, I'll never be able to look at Vegeta again. Vegeta starts to cry as he is abused and I don't even notice as my own tears flood down my cheeks.  
  
*I'm dying again.*  
  
Vegeta! Please, someone stop that bastard! Leave my prince alone! I start to sob as I look upon the sickening scene. Finally, it is over, and that kisama pulls himself out of Vegeta. He smirks evilly before saying something to Vegeta and kicking him, forcing him to roll over. My prince curls up into a ball and brings his head to his knees, hiding his face. The onore just smirks before slipping on his cheerful mask again and disappearing, using that damned instant movement technique.  
  
*I'm going under* *Drowning in you* *I'm falling forever* *I've got to break through*  
  
Someone, please, anyone, help him. Vegeta starts to convulse and shiver, the elements taking their toll on his naked body. The cold winter air starts to freeze him. My eyes widen, as I stare upon the now unmoving form of my prince. Another feature of this pond is, when the person you are watching dies, it shows their spirit flying into the air. I almost fainted, when my prince glowed yellow before a white spirit rose from his body and flew away. Rain began to fall, as if the heavens were crying for the loss of one so beautiful.  
  
*So go on and scream* *Scream at me I'm so far away* *I won't be broken again* *I've got to breathe I can't keep going under*  
  
I look away from the pond, and close my eyes. When I re-open them, I find myself outside the cave which the pond is situated in. I've had my turn at looking into the pond, even if it was an unpleasant one. Someone who was outside the cave, walks in, for their turn at staring into the pond. I clench my fists angrily. My prince is dead. He shouldn't be dead. This is all that BASTARD'S FAULT! He murdered my sweet prince! ITS ALL HIS FAULT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I wonder, were will Vegeta be sent?  
  
*I'm dying again.*  
  
Hopefully he'll be sent to Heaven, its what he deserves, but I doubt it. He'll probably be sent to Hell. That means I can see him again! A small smile appears on my face. It soon disappears again though as I think of that third class. I wish someone would murder him, then send him to Hell where I can kill him! But it would be strange, as it would be like beating up my father. Speaking of my father, I haven't seen him for years, I should go see him.  
  
*I'm going under* *Drowning in you* *I'm falling forever* *I've got to break through*  
  
That bastard looks too much like my father. But I don't care. It is against saiyan tradition to beat up a member of your own family, unless it is sparing. I don't care, no matter what I will kill that kisama. Nodding, I can't wait to beat the shit outta him.  
  
* I'm going under*  
  
Beat the shit out of my own brother..  
  
*Going Under*  
  
Hey hey guys! I was a bit cruel 2 'Geta wasn't I? ^_^ Aaaw. Well, I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this. Or maybe making a series of it! I've got loadsa ideas 4 it, but I want 2 know if u guys like the idea first. So review! L8rz! ^_~ 


End file.
